naruto kitsune
by honorwolf1
Summary: naruto gets adopted but by who how will narutos life be different who knows parings idk rated T for now plz review humor family. romance in later chapters. fixed my screw up
1. early adulthood, unknown feelings

disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot

I came up with this story at work

(000)

SUZU-POV

My name is Suzu kitsune heiress of the kitsune clan im seven and a half years old with crimson eyes black hair but what most people can say is that im very mature for my age some have even said i'v skipped my childhood and went strait to adulthood which I take great pride in I also have a few jutsu's under my belt.

My clan is a sister clan to the Inuzuka clan, but instead of using dogs we use foxes, we currently are packing up to move to a ninja village to get farther away to the civil war torn land that's a mile away from our current village so the first village we are choosing to look at for a permanent home is Konoha due to the fact that Inuzuka live there is a plus for them, but there is a small negative stupid villagers, but what can you do.

(000)

2 WEEKS LATER - OUTSIDE OF KONOHA

(000)

'Kami if I hear one more person "say are we there yet" I'm gonna kill somebody' i thought then as if Kami thought my sentence has been served I heard my dad say "we have arrived out side Konoha I will be taking a few with me to asses this village as a new permanent home for our clan" I knew I was going so I went along with the group.

When we got done checking in at the gate we dispersed and went our various ways, I was walking the village at random when I noticed blood on the ground raising an eyebrow I choose to follow the bloody path, not to long into following it I heard a soft crying sound which made me pick up the pace, and there I found him by a river lying down curled into a ball a golden blond three year old child with three whisker marks on each cheek who looked like a little angle to me a bundle of joy to be with, but I was angry very angry at the condition he was in bloody, bruised, broken need I go on, 'where the hell is his parents and who the FUCK would do that to him he looks so so gentle' I thought.

I walked over to the boy who was passed out, I noticed he was starting to heal which made me happy, I started to clean the blood off him like a mother would do and should do 'where the hell is this boys mom or dad even and why do this to a child i know I should not feel attached but but but i just am ' I thought.

I got finished up cleaning him 'time to start doing some digging on him' I thought, i looked towards the sky and figured it was 12:00 'plenty of time' I though then suddenly I herd "hey Suzu your dad wants you to go to the hokage mansion to meet the hokage with him" said Riko my fox partner "shhhhh keep your voice down you'll wake the boy" I snapped "ok geez if I didn't know you I'd thought you were his mother" she said as she walked away I involuntary blushed, I got up and was off to the hokage tower.

When we reached the hokage tower I meet with the secretary and she told me where to go, as I walked through the door"good afternoon hokage-sama"i said. (A/N did I get that right)

"Ah good afternoon Suzu kitsune your father has told me a lot about you" "good that saves me introductions now I have business with you then ill be on my way hokage-sama" I said then he looked at me In disbelief my dad turned to the hokage "as I was saying before shes more adult than child all thou I have no idea how it came to be, and I must say im curios what this business she has with you thou" the old man before me took only a second to get his im a bad ass serious face on "go ahead young one" he said that made me cringe a bit but I let It slide "i need info on a boy who lives in this village" I asked my father raised an eye brow at me the hokage's face seemed to brighten up a bit "do have this boys name" I cringed at that "no I do not for he was UNconscious when I found him" 'crap I didn't want to say it like that' I though but his eyes held great sadness and regret "golden blond hair, whisker marks do I have that right" I was shocked "y-yes" finally came out of my mouth after a few seconds "Naruto" he said "what" I asked "his name is Naruto ... he's an orphan a very troubled orphan with so much hate directed at him that he gets chased by mobs" he said wile his starting to lose composure 'WHAT DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT, MOBS CHASING A THREE YEAR OLD!' I screamed to my self wile leaking some killer intent (A/N will be know as KI if i continue this story) then he continued "some of the clans have try to adopt him but have failed due to the law that was made by the civilian council that forbids a member of this village to adopt him" he said with great sadness, my eyes were wide 'a law that prevents him from having a family that's so cruel to do to a child and mobs, the poor boy...WAIT I didn't hear him say he could not be adopted from some one out side the village maybe I can convince one of the clan members to take him in' I thought "well thank you for your visit I hope you enjoy the festival" he said "what festival" my father said wile still shocked about the fate of the boy "the defeat of the kyuubi" and with that I left wile my father stayed.

(000)

8 HOURS LATER

(000)

'Dam it where are you Naruto" I thought "you know your dad is going to want you back at camp soon Suzu" Riko said "I know um can you go tell him I'll be back when im done here please?"i asked "Ok but don't be out too late or yours and my dad will have my head" she said "ok will do" and with that she was off, 'now to find naruto'

(000)

30 MINUTES LATER

(000)

'PLEASE KAMI GIVE ME A SIGN' I thought then as if she heard me I heard his cry it was not loud but I knew it as him as if something was telling me it was him, when I found him he was in the worst condition I ever found any one in with out being dead "mommy mommmyyy" he weeped I could not take it I just could not stand there any more I gently embraced him, he flinched at my touch and tried to get away I held him close remembering any thing I could to calm him down "shhhh I'm here" he froze in my arms he looked in to my eyes "mommy" he asked with tears streaming down his face 'well if I acknowledge him there is no turning back if I don't he will be truly broken' to me the choice was unanimous dam the consequences cause there was a large part of me that wanted to be there for him, I carefully pulled him in to my lap then I rocked him back and forth wile running my fingers through his hair "yes I'm here Naruto" and with that he just let loose in tears, tears of happiness and sadness "let it all out Naruto".

When he finished crying "I'm taking you to the hokage ok?" I said "ok mommy" he said in a tired voice, my heart was doing a lot of things at that 'am I really ready for this? well too late now' I thought and with that I was off carrying naruto carefully, to not open any of the wounds that were healing wile also to keep away from villagers, when I reached the hokage's mansion I found a I found a very peaceful hokage and when I left he was a outraged hokage and saying things like ANBU demotions and so on wile I was on my way to the camp. When I got to camp I went to my tent and into my sleeping bag I realized I was going to be in a lot of arguments tomorrow "well I'll deal with it as it comes" then fell asleep.

(000)

THE NEXT DAY

(000)

I woke up to what I knew was going to be an interesting day, 'i really got to think this out hmmm who to convince' I thought as I got dressed and went down stairs I saw my dad working on paper work, I raise an eyebrow and ask "whats that for?" he looked up at me and smiled and said "for us to become a clan of konoha im going to submit it to day and by tomorrow this will be our home" 'crap so much for having time, well I know what I'm doing to day' I thought "that good news dad, um is it ok if I go to the village?" I asked he gave me a nod and I was off with Riko behind me.

(000)

BETWEEN CAMP AND KONOHA

(000)

"So what are we going to do to day Suzu?" Riko asked "we are going to go meet someone" I said "whaaat since when did you play with people" she said 'might as well get this over with' "were are going to get my son" I said she stopped dead in place her jaw hit the ground.

She stayed like that for five minuets I even wondered if she was breathing then she said "OK four things are going thru my head one is WWWWWWWWWHHHAAAAAAA two YOUR SON three YOUR FREAKING SEVEN four WWWWWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAA" "i don't have time for this!" I said "O NO NO NO your going to explain how you have a son!" she said "he's not my son yet we're going to pick him up at the orphanage" I said "and you thought this was a good idea why?" she said as if I'd gone mad "because he deserves family that's why and I don't have time for this" I said "and why don't you have time for this?" she asked "because it will be illegal to adopt him cause we will be citizens tomorrow I wanna do this now before its too late!" I said impatiently "if that is true, you humans are nuts seriously" she said and with that lovely argument out of the way we were on our way.

TBC

(A/N)

this is the core of my idea what if naruto was adopted by some one who would also be a fellow student at the academy

this story I did it I didn't think I'd do it thank you kyuubi's kitten for getting me past my doubts about this story and please ppl REVIEW this story is teetering on destruction so help me here


	2. adoption and presents

I own nothing but the plot and my OC's

and to those of you who reviewed this story will live the story thanks you

I will have a poll for this story

SUZU-POV again

(000)

KONOHA

(000)

"you realize their not going to let you adopt him cause your 'seven' right" Riko said "seven and half thank you and besides i'm way ahead my solution the **HENGE**" I said wile activating the jutsu, which made me look like a twenty seven year old blond, "i hope you know what your doing Suzu"said Riko.

(000)

3 HOURS 5 ORPHANAGES LATER 3:00PM

(000)

"ok this time for sure" When I walked in the building I saw many kids playing and having a merry time but I could not shake the feeling that it looked a bit too well played out, I shook the feeling to look for my target/son to be.

I got really put down when I did not see him amongst any of them 'dam how many orphanages do I have to go to before I find him I've been to like five of them and granted the others were more genuinely happy to see me unlike these kids like like' I thought then it hit me 'time to use my nose this time' I thought I got his sent almost instantly and once I did, the lady walked up tome and said "so are you looking to adopt miss" "yes I am but I don't see any I might be interested in" I said as she started rambling on who would be good for me, I focused on his sent making sure he was here and his sent, and well enough it was only minuets old in the room, I was irked at that "are you _sure_ that this is every one who is staying here" I said wile unconsciously leaking KI. small but it was enough for her to shiver.

She gave in at that point "yes there is one more up stairs bu-" "great bring them down"i said as I cut her off, her face went through a lot of different emotion's, the main one's were fear, hate, then sorrow.

I noticed the rest of the kid's look defeated, when I saw him I wanted to do a happy dance but I thought that would be a bit much so I said "just the boy I was looking for" I said, to say every one was shocked at my words would be an understatement when I motioned for him to approach me he did but not eagerly but a bit skittish and fearful, i got down to eye level and retracted enough chakra to show my real eyes as soon as he saw them almost immediately changed his demeanor as if something clicked in his head of who I was.

I put my eye back under the henge and said "i want to adopt him" "take him here's the paper work the law the council made has made the other kid suffer enough and if your willing to take _him _then by all means take him and don't do anything I wouldn't do" she said with a devious smile 'oooo i'll be doing every thing you wouldn't and have not done' I thought with a smile.

I got done with the paperwork and at that moment Naruto Uzumaki in now Naruto Uzumaki Kitsune and at that moment for me is when it really hit me 'wow so this is what it's like to be a mom shit there's a lot of pride and nervousness in being a mom dam I salute to you mom's of the world' I thought wile turning in the papers "here's your final copy and here's mine" she said as she burned her copy with a lighter.

"Naruto say goodbye to your friends" many kid's gave him hateful glares and all who did got one from me which confused many as to why, after we got through the glare's and got to the door two kid's were waiting "you weren't going to leave with out saying goodbye to us were you Naruto" said a girl with two bun in her hair then I looked to the boy 'holy mother of all that is good and right how many eye brows did this boy steal they're huge they look like mini two by four's' I thought "Ten-nee, Rock-nii of course not I just couldn't find you" said Naruto (A/N I hope I got that right I need a suffix cheat sheet) "sorry about that Naruto we thought only in our wildest dreams you'd be adopted" Rock said "and we had gift's for you if you, I, or rock got adopted" said the bun girl, Rock gave Naruto some gantlets capable of modifications "these r for if you ever decide to become a ninja, and since I don't know what fighting style you will have so these have flexibility, I have a pair just like it so when on the battlefield we will fight as brothers" Rock said as he fist pumped at that last part.

The bun girl face palmed at Rock's antic's "i swear can you get any worse, some thing tells me I'm going to regret saying that" said the bun girl with a sigh "my gift is also for if you decide to become a ninja" she said as she handed him twin kodachi's "one has my name on the blade and the other has yours" she said with a smile then walked looked me right in the eye and said "take care of my little brother" she said in a serious tone "i will" I said also very serious, she smiled then Rock and bun girl gave Naruto a hug and said they're final goodbyes then we left.

When we were out side the building saw Riko shocked and relieved probably shocked that it worked and relieved that it was over "wow it worked I don't believe it" she said "yeah but now it's time to break the new's to mom and dad"i said as Riko started laughing "i can't wait to see the looks on they're faces" she said between heaves, Naruto just looked at her with curiosity just before he pounced on her hugging her tightly "ACK Suzu help me he's crushing me!" she pleaded "ok Naruto that's enough" I said with in a short wile he then put her down "air beautiful air" she said with mock relief, "Naruto is there some where you would like to go before we go home? I asked "Ichiraku ramen?" he asked "of course Naruto" I said, after a short walk later we arrived at a small stand.

(A/N)

im all for gender bending in certain areas it makes it fun I think but at this point I need help choosing so I will use a poll so yeah

and before I go REVIEW REVIEW PLZ -sobs-


End file.
